degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crazyjoelovesdegrassi30
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Don't Let Me Get Me (1)/@comment-Crazyjoelovesdegrassi30-20100827224700 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassigirl07 (Talk) 22:52, August 27, 2010 RE: Reporting user "Hatesvampires" Thank you for reporting it to me, but I have already blocked this user for offensive behaviour/the blog. I just haven't deleted it yet. Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about not responding, chat's being stupid. I can't reply back. D: I'm glad were good friends on here too. :3 I'm a coolie! <3 I thought I wasn't special enough. D: ' '''Aww, that makes me feel special! <3 You should go on chat more often, so we could ' talk. :3 '''Join now! >D That conversation we had in the chat was fine. :3 Yeah, it was. :3 Speaking of chat, I think mine is messed up. I can't find it. :$ Awesome, I'll see you there. ;) lol Thanks. ;3 Is chat down again? D; '''It got shut down forever because of drama. Loveya]] Pictures last longer. ♥ 04:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) About my questions. Alright, I am very truly sorry that I was asking you those questions. I had no idea that it would offend/upset and whatever else I did to you. That wasn't my intention, I swear. I just wanted some answers, because obviously I was just a third party who was believing her friend. We used to talk like all of the time, I don't know why all of a sudden you're like we barely know each other, but that isn't important. The point is that I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to come off as like accusing you I just was asking questions. And I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me. Sus<3 JDDCdancer 15:48, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hai(: Haven't talked to you in a lomg time! How's it been going? :3 Claudia ♥ I Love Peeta. 18:00, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's nice. I'm good, I guess. Home-school is kind of boring, so I'm thinking about going back to school next year. xD So are you going to dress up for Halloween this year? lol. I've never dressed up for it before, so I'm kind of excited. Claudia ♥ I Love Peeta. 19:55, September 29, 2011 (UTC) It is! And my friend won't stop nagging me to go back. xD People have been coming up to her asking where "the girl who laughs a lot" is. xD LAWL. I couldn't stop laughing. The Joker...that's cool. I might be either a cat, as you can see on my icon :P, or Little Red Riding Hood. I'm thinking of going with the latter, though. Awww, but the candies are the best part. I would probably eat them in like an hour. haha Claudia ♥ I Love Peeta. 15:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Frightland? Is that a Haunted House, or something? My friends are forcing me to go this year. We always go, but I end up freaking out and run out of the line. So this year I'm going to grow some balls in go in. Only cause my guy friends are going, so they can protect me. xD Claudia ♥ I Love Peeta. 00:09, October 3, 2011 (UTC) HIYA !!!!!! Don't Forget Awesome RP Tomorrow DegrassiStyles 23:16, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ladeda I think you're Really fucking cool too! So random question: What's you're favorite band? If you can choose? Jadesviciouscycle 00:24, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Master Jade I like Panic! at the Disco (I'm obsessed with them actually.) Flyleaf (Same) The Pretty Reckless and RED. I listened to a few SafetySuit songs, they sound pretty cool. Favorite shows? Jadesviciouscycle 21:47, December 2, 2011 I love The Office, Frasier, The Nanny (When Maxwell isn't a majpr part of it. Mainly I watch it for Niles), Golden Girls,Hot in Cleveland, Everybody Loves Raymond, The Game (first 3 seasons), Project Runway (it's pretty shitty now though.) RE: Background It's a very nice background, but I don't like that it only has newer characters. This wiki is dedicated to Degrassi: The Next Generation and Degrassi, not just Degrassi. There should be a more variety of characters from the older seasons up on there to equally represent the older series, especially because there are more seasons featuring them. Lol Jake and Imogen haven't even been on the show for a full season yet. Thanks for proposing it! x3 Loveya Pictures last longer. 23:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Haha, do whatever you want to your next proposal. The whole wiki is the one who would need to accept it. x3 Loveya Pictures last longer. 00:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) SORRY JOE I DIDN'T MEAN TO BAN YOU I MEANT TO BAN SOMEONE ELSE KAGJREAG I'm unbanning right now. :3 Hello=) Hello Imaginary person ;) Haha, What's Up? :-) Haha, not much. How about you? :) Watching the Walking Dead marathon and about to work on my newest novel(= Oooh, sounds intewesting. I'm working on my first fanfic. Are you ready for 2012?=) Sure! Haha. I mean, it's just another day:p Closer to graduation of course, and closer to college (where I wish I was right now), but yeah, I guess soxD You should send me your fic:) Cameron Hay 22:40, January 17, 2012 (UTC)